Paradiase taken away
by Ldrmas
Summary: Roxas, giver of life, forced from his home but is it forever? Maybe the devil will change his mind?   Based off the story of how there is winter and spring. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was blue. The birds were chirping and the morning dew was sparkling as the sun began to rise over the rolling hills. There was a small village, one that was hidden within those hills, it's occupants were rising. Some already waiting, waiting for the return of their god.

The called him a god, yet he truly was no such thing. He was an angle. The village deemed themselves lucky for were chosen among the few to be the home of this angle. The angle lived with the village healer, who was also the leader or more so the decision maker for the village. And this leader was a she, a young women who was wise and kind, and had long flowing hair.

As the sun rose higher, the villagers began to step outside there little huts or cabins, all looking towards the sky's for any sight of their angel. Then from a mountain of white puff came in sight the one they sought to see.

Wings as long as he was tall flapped against the wind, now ascending him slowly downwards as their tips tilted just enough. His blonde hair shined against the rays of the sun, the villagers shielding their eyes from it's brilliance.

Once the young angle was safely upon the ground, he let out a great sigh, no one knowing if it was one of relief or sadness. Yet when he opened his eyes, all thoughts were forgotten and the villagers cheered. The eyes of the deepest darkest blue, as if like sapphires, seemed to twinkle as the angle smiled and let his wings vanish in a spiral of white feathers, which twirled around him before soaring up to the beyond. Only to return when their master needed.

The young creature then stepped forward into the village boundaries, walking the path he had ventured many times. Each step he took and the more he moved forward, life flourished among him. The grass grew to its fullest, flowers bloomed, and the trees gave produce as he passed them. This was why he was so important to be among the people of the world, for he was the giver of life.

Everyday when he returned from the clouds, the world would come back to life from the death of the nights. It always made the villagers happy to see it, and they were positive the other occupants on the world were happy too.

Now as he neared the villagers, walking by them toward his home, they smiled at him some bowing to him. Just all of the sudden, though, he stopped for a young girl, no more than the age of four, had stepped in front of him.

She held a single stem in her hands but sadly the said stem was wilted and dead to the core. It was brown and held no leaves, no petals, no life. She was crying for she had been caring it and the flower had just up and died over the night.

The angle seemed to gaze at her for moments, the entire village silent 'cept for the girls small whimpers of sadness. The blonde god like creature then smiled and got on his knee's before the child, then cupped the girls hands in his own. The two of them held the flower tightly and the girl only gazed into the deep eyes of the angle.

The angle then leaned forward until his lips were touching the top of the dead plant. He then closed his eyes for just a moment before leaning away and smiling once more. The girl looked confused but then gasped as the stem began to glow and sparkle.

It shined a dazzling red and as the pair of hands held it, the plant began to grow. First from the tip of the bottom the plant turned green until the whole thing was covered in the color. Then a bud began to form and just as quickly petals.

Bright red petals along with leaves appeared and as the plant sparkled for the last time, the glow died down leaving a radiant red rose. The girl laughed and awed at first as the angle let go only to get then get hugged by the now crying happily little village girl. The angle hugged her back then eased to his feet as she ran off back to her mother. He smiled at the cheering crowd once more before continuing on his way home. He reached his destination and with a sigh, he eased open the front door.

"I've returned, Aeirth."

"Welcome home, Roxas."

Aeirth smiled as she rose from her chair in front of the fire, lightly stepping closer to the holy being. Rox smiled as well once arms were wrapped around him, his own holding onto the women's body as well. They stood there for a moment before the long haired women eased away and smally pressed her lips against her adopted son's forehead.

"It is good to know that you are safely home." She whispered, her voice so kind and gentle yet holding so much power, so much determination. Roxas nodded gently to that and sighed as well.

"It was a long night I must admit."

To be continued...

* * *

I love the thought of Roxas flying against the clouds, don't you? Please Review if you like, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas smiled smally as he saw the brunette haired women nearing him, so he opened his arms and allowed her to hug him. She smiled as well once her arms were securely resting on his back. That said smile growing slightly as she could feel Rox doing the same.

She felt so honored to home this beautiful creature and was happy that over the years they had formed some type of relationship. Sure, it wasn't a mother and son one, which was what Aeirth wanted most but still, there was a relationship there.

Roxas slowly eased away as to did the leader lady. They smiled at each other before Aeirth sighed and eased away even further.

"I felt the winds in my blood last night, was it a tiring night?" She asked calmly, yet she did seem to let out a small giggle behind her hand as the angel groaned loudly and collapsed into his chair in front of the fire.

"The nights are getting longer and longer, and the weather is being unkind against my gentle wings. I…I can feel that something is adrift yet I know not what it is." Roxas spoke sadly and his body gave off all his hints of worry.

He truly wasn't happy about these changing times. These were the times when he had to work harder to keep things alive and granted it was his job, but that didn't mean it was tiring. And he was a young angel, he didn't have the strength of many of the angels who have been around for thousands years. There was only so much he could do.

Aeirth watched him, with worry growing inside her own eyes. These were the feelings that started her to rethink, that maybe Roxas would be happier somewhere else. Somewhere that would make him happier.

"Roxas,…I'm worried."

This caused the blonde god like creature to turn to her. Whenever Aeirth was worried, something was wrong. So maybe there was something afoot after all.

"Are you truly happy here Roxas? I keep feeling that maybe, …just maybe I should let you go so that you don't feel…feel trapped-" Aeirth had paused and her breath hitched. Roxas could see the tears starting to form.

He immediately jumped from his chair and hugged Aeirth again. She seemed to be a little surprised but soon she too was latching onto him and the angel could feel his shoulder getting wet.

"Aeirth, I love you." Roxas whispered gently as he held her a little tighter. "I know I don't say it, but it is true. You are my family. I wouldn't dare wish to be anywhere now with all these years I've spent with you. I want to be with you, Aeirth. Not another soul could fill the place you have carved into my heart."

The leader's heart soared as she heard that and she held Roxas with all her soul. She had heard Roxas say that he loved her before but never like this, that way he spoke those words. They just made her feel so complete. So loved.

They eased away from each other once more, yet this time the leaned their foreheads against the others. Smiles etched on both of their faces. It was quite so they just stood there, in each other's arms, never wishing for this moment to leave them.

Yet sadly it was, by ear shattering screams.

To Be continued...

* * *

Cliffies! But I still would like reviews please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The two beings heads snapped to the door, the sound of the screams filling the air completely now. Rox's faced paled as his ears were filled with those horrific voices, ones that just seemed to become louder.

What was happening? What was causing these poor souls to scream with so much pain? Roxas had to know so he ran from Aeirth's protective arms, grabbing the door knob with all his might. Yet before he could even turn the said knob, Roxas felt a hand squeeze his own. Aeirth's hand was above his own, buy her eyes. They were boarding down on him, staring at him so…well, he didn't know what.

Aeirth then moved him away from the entrance of the house all together and only stared at him for a moment. That single moment of impeccable silence between them, it was as if for the first time Rox was truly seeing the women's soul. He searched her to the core and only one word appeared to be within her.

_Stay._

Then as if nothing had happened, Aeirth opened the door, stepping outside even quicker. The blonde angel, though, couldn't take his eyes away. The small crack that was becoming smaller as the door closed, it was filled with red.

Red crackling fire.

Villagers screamed and children cried as every single being tried to make it to the safety of Aeirth's hill side. Her ground was holy ground, whatever was attacking their small home, wouldn't dare step on such sacred ground, or so the villagers prayed.

Aeirth watched as she descended from her home, down the path that had been carved out by the earth itself. She neared the village, yet truly it felt like the village was nearing her. The fire light up her milky skin and her hair shinning against the fiery glow.

Some villagers were crawling up the hill now, nearing their leader, tears in their eyes and soot on their worn faces. The brown haired leader only stood in her long robes, watching, watching her dear people suffer. As she passed them, she ran her hands against theirs or their faces, showing them that she was here, here only for them.

Suddenly she looked to the flames. She wanted to see the damage for herself, as she neared the edge of her land. The flame was eating away the buildings, ones that had taken days to build. Yet it was truly eating away the homes, the only things the villagers had to call their own, their one place. But when she looked at the flames, she could have sworn she too saw shadows, shadows of figures.

Children now whimpered in their parent's arms, Aeirth now just happy that everyone was accounted for. The shadows seemed to draw closer to the edge of the fire's end, just as she herself had reached her boundary for her property. The air felt so hot, so much that tears began to weld in her soft eyes.

Then her breath escaped her for now the shadows had become figures, figures that were moving out of the fire and moved even closer to her. All the villagers became to cry out as the beings came right up to their leader, yet to their joy not one of them stepped upon her land. Maybe there was hope.

Just with a blink of the eye, the fire melted from the beings bodies, revealing two young men. The fire circled around their feet for just a moment before following their steps, joining their brothers and sisters to make sure nothing was left in their wake.

The two fellows both had red hair that seemed to come alive with the flames giving light to them. Though, one had a darker maroon color of hair while the other had just a dazzling red rose color. One had an eye patch made of brown leather while the other had red tattoos kissing his cheeks. The villagers all whimpered and tried to scoot higher upon the hill as they noticed the maroon haired man's axe in his hands. They stood about the same height, their eyes, or eye, landing on Aeirth and devilish smirks etching against their features.

That is what came upon Aeirth's thoughts. These had to be just those. Devils or more know to them as _demons_.

"Hi." The rose haired one suddenly spoke, with a big old grin gracing his features. Aeirth did what she could to keep a balance of eye contact with each demon, then with as much respect as possible; she bowed, lowering her head. The villagers didn't know what to think of that task, though some gasped in surprise.

"What do you wish of us, demons?" The brunette leader finally asked, never raising her eyes to meet the fire controllers.

"Oh! She's a smarty little pants, isn't she? That or her demon sense is tingling?" The axe carrying one said after throwing his head back in laughter, yet the other only smally smirked.

"Lavi, let us not be rude. She is showing us respect, why not we do the same?"

"Psht, please." The demon, now addressed as Lavi, mumbled before tossing his axe into the air before it then rested against his shoulder gently. The other demon met his eyes with him for a short glare before turning back to Aeirth, with a smile.

"Please raise my, dear lady. We only come here for a honest trade, I believe you know of this being." With a flick of the tatttoed one's wrist, a scroll that he had been holding became undone, showing off a lovely and very detailed image of an angel.

Yet any human could see that it was just any angel, it was Roxas.

The villagers began to murmur and whimper even louder at the mere thought of these dreadful beings even coming within a hair's breath of their angel. Aeirth's eyes were widest they would go and her breath was gone from her body once more. They wanted Roxas, yet why?

As if Lavi had just read her thoughts, he smirked twirling the rod of his axe.

"Our master feels he has been denied the angel's presence for far too long. We shall take him to our lord…" The villagers cried out loudest than ever, this not making Lavi happy at all. Aeirth was shaken from her cocoon of shock as she noticed the Demon's axe glow, a deep blood red. She immediately turned around, spreading her arms wide the tips of her hands pointing to the skies.

"Please, my people, be silent and still. Please." She begged of them, looking at all the adults she could before turning back to the strangers to the upper lands.

"My apologies." She whispered out, her eyes mainly stuck upon Lavi's, silently praying that he would calm.

The axe holding demon grunted before his axe glowed a brilliant forest green. Reno rolled his eyes and stepped back and Aerith gasped.

"People! MOVE!" She barely had time to scream as Lavi raised his axe into the air before slamming it upon the solid earth. People screamed as the force of the blow went pass them but Aerith just stared as the force broke her house in half, there standing among the rubble was Roxas himself. The villagers were all to afraid to help but they only screamed again as Reno took his whip and it slashed across the air, wrapping around the angle's wrist. Then with one mighty pull, Roxas flew over the land only to land in Reno's arms.

"Well thank you, Lavi. You have completed our task though some of your actions were unnecessary." Reno smirked as he held his hand under Rox's chin, raising the shaking angle's head up so to look into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give them our gift so we can get out of here, this place pisses me off." Lavi groaned as he threw his axe over his shoulder again, flicking the hair out of his eyes with his other hand. Reno smirked as he stopped looking at Rox for the moment, turning his gaze to the brown haired women. He then stepped to the side, revealing a young girl with short black hair. He took her by the shoulder before shoving her into Aerith's chest.

"We did say this is a gift exchange, this is our gift. She is our master's most useless demon for she only has one power, ice. We hope we enjoy her." The red tattooed kissed demon finalized as he turned Rox too scared to struggle within the grip upon him. Aerith though broke out of her trance as Rox let out a gasp. She stepped forward, the tears welling in her eyes, as she had to stop them. Roxas couldn't leave the land, couldn't leave her.

The girl demon though hugged her around the middle, stopping her advance. She didn't push the girl away but reached out her hand, the tears finally spilling over her gentle cheeks.

"No….NO! Roxas!" Her screams now lost to the ears of the angle for he became one with the fire.

Blue eyes fluttered and blonde haired swayed as Rox groaned. There was darkness around him except for a blazing light coming from his left side.

"Lavi, our guest is awakening." Reno said with a small sigh as he held Roxas a little closer to his chest. He was carrying Roxas within his silk covered arms and smiled as he could see the eye lids begin their descent once more.

"It matters not, we're almost to the boat anyway." Lavi confirmed as he held his hand higher, showing that they were coming to a lake where a boat was waiting for them. A cloaked figure was at the end of the boat holding a single stick that disappeared into the water for whoever knew how long. Reno stepped in first then Lavi, who pulled out a wooden tablet that seemed to look like a pass. The hooded figure just smally nodded before he began to row the boat by means of the stick.

Roxas began to move around in Reno's arms, whimpering as he was realizing what was happening. He had remembered what had happened in the village, Aeirth's screams were echoing in his ears, but he also was recalling all the stories of the dark places while he was still up in the clouds.

Reno smirked once more as he put Roxas down but held him against the seat and Lavi put down his axe before joining them, a smirk upon his lips as well.

"Since you are now with us, I guess we must fulfill master's final request." Lavi chuckled darkly as he moved to the right side of the angle, holding his arms down, making Rox's eyes widen and he whimpered again.

"Yes, you see, you are too pure for our master. He likes them dirtied, if you will. So hold still, now." Reno gave out a laugh before he attached his lips to Rox's neck. Lavi following suit, attacking Rox's wrist. The two of them ripped at Rox's robes and bruised his skin, clawed at it. Roxas whimpered and struggled with all he could but he never spoke a word or screamed out, he knew that would do no good. The only person who would be able to hear his cries was their master and it was no good until he actually got to meet this so called 'leader'. So he struggled yes, but that only got him more marks and he took them all.

The boat suddenly gave a jerk after what seemed ages and Lavi sighed.

"We're here, come Reno." With that Lavi stepped from the boat and Reno leaned away from the shaking angle, but now Roxas looked up, seeing the land. It was caves, caves upon caves carved from the underground rocks as if they were there since the beginning of time, which they most likely were. Roxas suddenly gasped and whimpered once more as Reno grabbed his hair dragging him out of the boat and up the shore into what looked the main cave. They continued to drag him through halls, tunnels, up stairs, and what looked hidden ways until Reno finally tossed him upon the hardened floor where Roxas knew it was the safest to remain.

~TBC

* * *

I apologize for the delay but now you are all caught up and this will be it for a while, I need to get my inspiration back for this story.  
Til next time, byes!


End file.
